


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 13. Irritant

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] « Hermione était irritée par le comportement de Severus. Elle avait tenté de le réconcilier avec Harry, croyant que les deux anciens ennemis jurés pourraient faire un effort pour elle. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 13. Irritant

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

Hermione était irritée par le comportement de Severus. Elle avait tenté de le réconcilier avec Harry, croyant que les deux anciens ennemis jurés pourraient faire un effort pour elle.

Au début, tout se passait bien. Harry avait eu du mal à accepter la présence de Severus dans la vie d'Hermione, mais s'y était finalement accoutumé. Certes, les deux hommes n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais arrivaient à ce moment-là à tenir une conversation sans animosité, ce qui faisait que les dîners au Terrier en compagnie des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se passaient un peu mieux.

Mais la veille, une énorme dispute éclata entre eux. Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivées en plein milieu, alertées par les cris. Elles n'ont donc pas su quel était l'élément déclencheur, surtout que leurs compagnons n'ont pas voulu le leur révéler. Aujourd'hui, énième dîner au Terrier. Lorsque Harry et Severus se croisèrent, leurs yeux envoyèrent des éclairs, et l'atmosphère se chargea en électricité lorsque le Survivant sortit précipitamment de la pièce, suivi de près par Ginny.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit hier ? se fâcha Hermione à voix basse, tandis que les invités restants s'installaient autour de la table.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne, Hermione, lui répondit-il froidement sur le même ton.

\- Moi je pense que si. J'ai fait tous les efforts du monde pour tenter de vous réconcilier, tous les deux, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi l'entente cordiale qui avait fini par s'installer entre vous deux n'existe plus tout d'un coup.

\- J'ai dit ses quatre vérités à Potter, énonça Severus en tentant de gommer l’agacement dans sa voix, et bien entendu cela ne lui a pas plu. Fin de l'histoire.

Ils se mirent à manger, Severus s'emmurant dans un lourd silence, et Hermione tentant d'ignorer son compagnon en discutant avec Remus.

Harry ne réapparut qu'à la fin du repas, pour transplaner aussi vite chez lui.

Tous les témoins, Hermione et Ginny les premières, sont toujours dans l'incapacité de connaître le motif de la dispute.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est pour le moment le dernier texte disponible de la série. J'ignore quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps d'en écrire de nouveau, alors je vous demande la plus grande patience :)


End file.
